


Subtlety is Overrated

by Who_First



Series: Thieves and Shine [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian find Tim after truth or dare and asks a very important question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lectoral](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lectoral).



> For Lectoral on Tumblr :)

Tim woke up to savage knocking on the apartment door. The kind of knocking that meant the knocker was seconds from breaking down the door and disrupting Tim’s quiet Sunday.

Sure Tim could go and see who was so valiantly trying to piss off the entire building… but it was Sunday and he was tired. Besides he was apartment watching for Selina, since he technically had his own apartment hers was just home, so really anyone at the door would want Selina not him. Therefor he shouldn’t answer the door and get their hopes up.

“Drake! I know you’re in there! Open the door Drake.”

Now why would Damian be looking for Selina? He and Damian only just started getting along. Oh. Damian was here for Tim. Damn it that probably meant he should get off the couch… and it was so comfy.

Tim sighed heavily before rolling off the couch and stumbling to his feet.

“I coming, impatient bastard.” Tim muttered as he leaned against the wall opening the door.

“Yes Damian? What can I do for since you were so nice to grace me with your presence this evening.”  Tim drawled staring at Damian through half lidded eyes.

“Close the door, Drake. You’re letting out the hot air.” Damian sneered shouldering past Tim into the apartment.

Damian still had a bit left to grow but he’d passed Tim up by a few inches, which meant he would be taller than Tim much to Tim’s irritation. But Tim just sighed and shut the door a Damian stalked past him to glare around the apartment.

“It was about time that you opened the door Drake, I never thought it would take you so long to answer a door.”

“Well I’m terribly sorry Damian but some people enjoy sleeping at this hour.”

“It’s 11:00 Am, Drake, well past time for you to be awake.”

“What do you want Damian? I didn’t get home until 6 am which means I only just got to sleep.”

“Well you should get back at a reasonable time.” Damian sounded like he wanted to sneer but Tim could easily see that Damian was avoiding actually looking a Tim.

“What do you want?” Tim asked again collapsing back into his lovely comfortable couch. So warm and soft and just begging him to come back the embrace of sleep.

“I wanted to talk to you about the other night.” Damian sank into the couch, not nearly as comfy a couch, opposite him.

“Oh? What other night?” Tim yawned, to busy cuddling back into the comfortableness, to really pay attention to what Damian was saying.

“The Night, Drake.” Damian finally met his eyes to give Tim a most disgusted look, “The Night that we…” Damian half blushed as he broke off looking away again.

“Night?” Tim thought back, trying to remember if he had done anything important with Damian. It wasn’t like they had been talking again for long.

Oh.

That night.

“Oh.” Tim finally said, wishing he had something to drink and clear his throat. “Right. What about it?” at least Damian was blushing too.

“I wanted to talk to you about it.”

“Okay… Why?” Tim and Damian might be able to talk without killing each other these days but it was recent and Damian didn’t seem all that fond of him anyway.

“I…did you have fun?”

What?

“What?” Tim repeated what his mind was asking, brain going blank.

“Did you have fun? It is a simple question, Drake, even for one of you simple mind.”

“No that’s not… Yes I enjoyed it Damian, why does it matter?” Tim would shake his head but he feared it might fall off in the face of this madness.

“I enjoyed it also, Drake.”

“Oh. Good?” Tim was a little lost.

“I would like to do it again.”

Ahhh.

“Really? I’m sure Jason and Di-“

“You are slow as ever Drake. I wish to repeat the experience with you.”

“What?” Tim stood up and stared at Damian in shock. “I’m sorry what?”

“I wish to have sex with you again Drake, is that clear enough for you?”

Tim was staring at Damian up until the room started spinning at the rug was racing towards his face.

 ~~~

“Really Drake that is most womanly of you.”

Yes. Those were the words that Tim woke up.

“I cannot help but feel disappointed in myself to… become interested in you when you display such weak senses.” Damian did sound rather disappointed, but one of his hands was rubbing along Tim’s chest.

Under his clothing.

“Damian?” Tim paused, he really didn’t want to ask this but… “Did you just proposition me?”

“Yes. Would you have sex with me again?”

Tim swallowed his tongue and stared up at Damian, just now realizing that he was still lying on his comfy couch but his head was now in Damian’s lap.

And Damian was _petting_ his hair.

“Drake it is not that hard of a question. You already fainted, which was womanly enough, but it is a yes or no question.”

“Yes.” Well his subconscious seemed to be sure. Tim thought back to that night and agreed with his subconscious, though he wouldn’t mind it with the others as well.

“Good,” Damian was smirking at him, that was the first and last thing Tim thought as Damian attacked.

A hot, _wet_ , mouth attached to his own and Tim could feel his longs being drained a Damian ravaged his lips. Obviously he had been practicing. Hands were pulling Tim up into that warm mouth and teasing down through his clothing.

“For such a plebian you are very good Drake.” Damian was murmuring against Tim’s mouth as he pulled his older brother against him, hands busily sneaking even further down Tim’s pants to wrap and tug at hot flesh.

“Shut up Demon.” Tim groaned to busy arching against Damian’s grip to complain much.

“Don’t call me that Drake.” Damian’s hand twisted and Tim was shrieking as sensitized flesh throbbed.

“Keep going and I won’t Damian.” Tim promised hands catching around Damian’s and tugging him closer.

“Drake,” Damian almost sounded fond, which was ridiculous really, Tim thought as Damian’s hands ran over his heated flesh “Strip. I had so much fun last time Drake. You felt so good under me.”

Tim awkwardly sitting up and stripping as he asked:

“What makes you think you’ll top, Damian?” Tim gasped as clever, _long_ , fingers rubbed against his hot naked flesh being bared to the world.

“I already have infinite proof that you are womanly, Drake. I don’t need the proof that you enjoy have the control being taken from you. I only need to look and see how happily you bottom.”

Tim rolled over on the couch showing his brother exactly what needed to be taken care of, ignoring Damian’s words as he felt his little brother’s hands pressing firmly into his ass along with long heated flesh that _wasn’t his_ , and near purred at how amazing it felt. Tim could hear Damian doing something behind him but then wet cold fingers were pressing close and _fuck_.

“Oh, Timothy!”

Tim didn’t think that Damian actually knew his name, but that was a side note as Damian pressed something far bigger than fingers and so much more hotter than mere flesh into his ass. Pressing in until the head popped through the tight muscular ring and Tim was thrusting back against Damian, and _it shouldn’t feel so good but it did!_

Damian wasn’t at all slow, his thrusts quickening as Tim bounced against the couch, teeth sinking into the meat of Tim’s shoulder and _oh god oh god it felt so good._

“Drake!” Damian was choking, on Tim’s flesh, on how good it felt thrusting into his older brother, making him _his_.

Then they both were screaming and the warmth spreading through Tim felt so good as Damian collapsed against his back driving them both down into the couch.

“Mine Drake,mine.”


End file.
